This invention relates to a decorative wheel ring fastening arrangement for use on a vehicle wheel, in particular, for fastening to a passenger vehicle wheel rim.
Various forms of decorative wheel rings and fastening arrangements for passenger vehicle wheel rims as known. One well-known such form of fastening means comprises an axially extending flange means on the ring and adapted to lie radially inwardly of the wheel flange when the ring is applied to the wheel, with means defining a plurality of clip-receiving recesses on the radially outer side of the flange means around the ring. Each of the recesses has an open axially inner end, with a spring clip for each recess, each clip comprising an interior portion inserted into and axially interlocked with its recess and an exterior portion extending exteriorly of its recess at the open axially inner end. Each exterior portion comprises a retaining finger extending both axially outwardly and radially outwardly for engagement with the wheel flange, the finger including a pair of circumferentially spaced, sharp pointed teeth projecting outwardly of the plane of the finger for biting engagement with the wheel flange. Each clip includes resilient means resiliently connecting its finger to the interior portion of its clip for enabling the finger to resiliently deflect toward its recess upon application of the ring to the wheel.
Although mechanically effective for the purpose, such form of fastening means is relatively complicated in construction and costly to produce. The present invention aims to provide a decorative wheel ring fastening means which is no less effective for the purpose and is simpler in construction and thus less costly to produce, the decorative wheel trim being fastened to the so-called hump of a passenger vehicle wheel rim.
Reference is made in this regard to the Tire and Rim Association of Australia 1980 Standards Manual, which sets out the basic terms used in relation to wheel rims, that is, in having in transverse cross section an axially concentric arcuate transversely outer flange, which merges into an axially concentric transversely outer tyre-bead seat, which in turn merges into an axially concentric hump, which in turn merges into an axially concentric well, which in turn merges into an axially concentric transversely inner tyre-bead seat, which in turn merges into an axially concentric heel, which in turn merges into an axially concentric arcuate transversely inner flange.